It's Just One of Those Days
by metalchocobo13
Summary: It was just gonna be another boring day, that is until Namine's sketchbook gets stolen. Now it's up to Roxas and the gang to help Namine get her sketchbook back before all of Sora's memory is lost. Complete.
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

**It's Just One of those Days… **

_**Morning!!**_

The day started out just like any other in Twilight Town. People were rising up bright and early and were heading for town. The newscast reported clear skies today and even a rumor about a meteor shower later that night. Yup, it was gonna be a nice day…

..That is... if only Olette would loosen up on the homework factor. "Come on you guys, be serious for once!" Olette urged. "Oh, please, for just one day can we please enjoy our break time with you not jumping down our throats about homework. I mean for Pete's sake, Olette, can you please lighten up?!?!" Hayner spat back, his face swelling up with rage in the morning light.

"Oh Man! Can we please not have this argument so early in the morning! I haven't even finished my breakfast yet." Piped up Pence, starting to feel a bit irritated himself. sigh _Here we go again. _Roxas thought to himself. _It's just barely past 9:00 in the morning and already they're bugging the neighbors with their bickering. _He thought as he heard the almost inaudible yells from the nearby townsfolk, telling them to kindly 'shut up'.

Roxas sighed again and continued listening to Hayner and Olette's "lively" conversation, while slowly drifting back to sleep when a sudden shriek broke up the argument.

"HEY..! GET BACK HERE… YOU!! HEY!! HAYNER, PENCE, OLETTE, ROXAS!!!!!! IF YOU GUYS CAN HEAR ME…GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUT AND PULL YOU BY THE EARS!!!!!" exclaimed a very familiar voice.

They all sat quiet for a moment and thought when … **DING** they remembered who the voice belonged to. "It's…" they all began at the same time when charging through the door came, **CRASH **Namine.

"Oh, hey Namine! Long time no…" Olette began but was quickly cut off by Namine. "Look, this is an emergency, no time for catching up; I really need your guys' help…" she sped off until silenced by Roxas, now fully awake. "Okay, okay. What's up?" he asked thoughtfully. "Alright then, here's what happened…"

"I was up early this morning to do some sketching in my 'Memories' sketchbook when I decided to take a shower. Axel then dropped by just as I was getting up to go to the bathroom, complaining to me that he was bored and asked I would hang out with him today." Namine explained, looking extremely annoyed. "So, what did you say to him?" Olette questioned, eyes gleaming. "Tch. I was really annoyed that he wouldn't let me through to take my shower so I yelled at him and told him to go bother someone else." Namine answered in a strained tone.

"So what happened after you showered?" Pence asked, still munching on the last of his breakfast burrito. "Well," Namine frowned, "he was gone by the time I came out except for one tiny thing that he just had to take."**"AND JUST WHAT DID HE TAKE EXACTLY???"** the three friends asked now growing tiresome of the story. **"WELL, IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT HE RAN OFF WITH MY 'MEMORIES' SKETCHBOOK AND THAT'S WHY I WAS RUNNING DOWN YOUR ALLEY TO BEGIN WITH!!! IT'S BECAUSE I WAS BUSY CHASING AXEL!!! NOW WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT?!?!?"**** BOOMED** Namine now completely losing what self composure she had left. She broke down in tears.

Olette instinctively began patting her on the back, trying desperately to calm her down. Hayner and Pence sat with worried looks on their faces while Roxas just stared, white faced and silent. "Namine," Roxas breathed his tone stealthy, his face emotionless, "please don't tell me he stole _**that**_sketchbook." Namine quieted down at this and responded just as quietly, "Yes, I'm afraid it was."

"OH CRAP, IF AXEL HAS_**THAT **_SKETCHBOOK IN HIS HANDS, THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE HE'LL MAKE IF MAKES ANY 'tweaks' TO ANY OF YOUR OTHER DRAWINGS IN THERE!!!" Roxas set off now fully aware of the situation they were in and there was only one word for it:

Trouble.

The problem with that sketchbook of Namine's is that it is the **key to** her**manipulating **of **Sora's memories. **And Roxas now understood that with the sketchbook in Axel's hands, it could cause great chaos for Sora.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

After making clear the seriousness of the crime, all that was left now was to head out and find Axel. "So, where did you last see him running?" the troop of four asked tentatively. "Simple," Namine answered, a smile of pure irritation spreading across her face "I was chasing him down _**this **_alley before I somehow came crashing through your door. Last I saw of him was the tail of his coat disappearing around the corner as he flew down the stairs for the sandlot."

Within seconds the group had too, flown down the stairs to find themselves in the sandlot and Axel, leisurely flipping the pages of what was Sora's second memory holder, a devious grin plastered across his face.

"Axel…" Namine's voice spoke softly, although her expression had turned hard along with her features. She stood with her fists clenched tightly, her stance unwavering, and her anger now truly starting to boil over and showing on her reddening face. **"AXEL!!" **she shrieked again, her tone filled with rage.

Axel jerked his head up and slowly scanned the scene for the one who had called his name. He came to find that his old friend Roxas was there with his other friends, and what's this? _Namine too?_ He snickered when his eyes met Namine's and she growled softly.

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't Namine and her four goons! How fun this'll be!!"** Axel cackled playfully. Namine would've throttled him if it weren't for Roxas stepping in front of her. "Maybe for you, Axel, but for Namine this is no laughing matter." Axel abruptly stopped cackling at the sight of Roxas defending her. A feeling of irritancy quickly replaced his feeling of playfulness, how dare he defend _her._

"So then what _do_ you want?" asked Axel. Roxas took a deep breath and spoke, "That sketchbook that you have, it's Namine's, isn't it?" Axel bit back his anger and returned himself to a more collected state. "What about?" he asked innocently. "You know that that notebook contains drawings of Sora's memories. If you mess up anything in it, something life altering could happen, so please, just return it to Namine." Roxas replied, hoping against hope that this would work.

Axel thought of Roxas' reply. _Hmm… what should I do? Wait, I just might be able to use this notebook to have some real fun today. _He thought. In an instant, his devious grin returned, complete with a malevolent look in his eyes. "Alright then, if you want the notebook back, then you're just gonna have to **take it back**!!" he cackled once again. Then he opened a pathway and disappeared.

"**Oh no, after him!!" **Roxas yelled. The group ran in an attempt to catch Axel's portal but were immediately halted by the next **worse**thing. Seifer and his gang.

"Oh no you don't," Seifer snickered, "you punks aren't going nowhere until you get past me!" Fuu, Rai, and even Vivi, were all there with clubs in their hands and ready to fight. With no other way around it, Roxas and company, too, took up clubs and fought, for a very, veery, veeery, long time…

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

If one thing was for sure, Roxas' team had one but on the downside, Axel's portal had already disappeared.

"Great, now whadda' we do?" Hayner groaned. "We should chase after him, right?" Pence asked uncertainly. "But how are we supposed to_ go_ after him?" Olette whined. Namine and Roxas sat in silence. _C'mon Roxas, think. There's gotta be something we can do. But Olette's right. How do we chase him if we don't have a gummi ship?_ Roxas thought to himself shen suddenly Namine stood up.

"I'm going," she said simply. The other three stared at her in wonder. _How the hell was she gonna do that?_ They all thought. "Namine, how exactly do you plan on going after him?" Roxas asked timidly. "Simple," she answered boldly, "I'm a witch, remember? I can just open a path like that butt face Axel did and go."

So she walked over to the spot Axel had last opened his portal and opened one of her own. "Well, are you coming or not?" Namine asked irritably, "Sora's memory is my responsibility and no matter what, I have to take care of it and get it back." She said hastily before disappearing into the portal of darkness. Hayner, Pence, and Olette followed in suit. Roxas hesitated a bit before forcing himself to charge in after them. Before he got through, he took a quick glance at his watch, _12:00 noon already huh._ He thought as he took one more look at the sky that was Twilight Town's. The sun was now fully out in the sky and shining, which meant only one thing: noon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please send in reviews. I'd like to know if my story was any good. And thank you very much for reading the first chapter of "It's Just One of those Days..." I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible, so please stay tuned.


	2. Noon

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, any of its' characters,etc. 

_**-High Noon**_**- **

The group moved in silence. Namine was way ahead of them, quickly maneuvering through the darkness while the others struggled to keep up. 

It was indeed noontime now and the group just kept walking and walking and walking tirelessly through the dark. Luckily, the air was cool here and they didn't have to worry about sunlight, but this was still boring. After all, who does want to spend the day walking through an unending black hole to who knows where and worse, it was lunchtime and they didn't have anything to eat. 

Finally the silence was broken when Namine spoke. "We're getting out now, so watch yourselves." She said sweetly before disappearing beyond the light. _Sure_, they all thought until they finally did see the light signaling the end of the tunnel. Hayner, Pence, and Olette broke into a run and were the next ones through the light, leaving Roxas to jog up alone. 

He quickened his pace and when he reached the light, he threw himself through. 

That would've sounded like a great idea if he hadn't had landed face flat on the ground, sand filling his mouth. **UGH!** he thought as he spat out a mouthful of sand. He rolled over onto his back to find his friends staring down at him. They giggled as Namine spoke and said, "Aw, c'mon Roxas, this isn't the time to be making sand angels." The four of them burst out laughing, including Namine, as they watched Roxas face burn bright red. 

They all continued laughing for awhile until their laughs were joined with three new ones. They quickly stifled their laughter as they scanned the area for the source of the new laughter. They were immediately surprised with whom they saw. 

It was none other than the trio of three from the Destiny Islands. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all stood snickering a few feet away. **"Hey you guys, long time no see!" **Kairi yelled excitedly as she ran up to meet Olette and Namine in a group hug. Sora ran up to greet Hayner, Pence and Roxas while Riku walked over coolly, waving to them in greeting. 

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 

They all sat on the beach, chatting and catching up with each other happily over lunch. The three from the islands just conversed innocently, while the other five completely forget the reason why they had first come here. They were all just having too much fun talking and eating that it was no wonder why they would easily forget the situation they were in. It was just so calm here. 

Then it happened. 

As they gathered their leftovers from their little picnic, a strange sensation overcame Sora and he passed out. Riku and Kairi quickly rushed over to their fallen friend, while the other five looked at each other in horror. _**Axel…**_

They carried Sora back to Riku's house and finally explained the situation. Silence followed afterward. Kairi was first to speak, "So you're saying that Axel's messing with his memory?" Namine nodded sternly, "That jerk, I didn't think he'd actually _hurt_ Sora…" her voice trailed off. "Alright we know what's wrong with him, so now what do we?" Riku snarled angrily. "Well you could come with us," Pence suggested matter-of-factly. The other four glared at him. They'd only move _slower_ with more people following along. If they really wanted to catch Axel they'd have to keep movin' at the pace they were going or faster, and at the moment, faster seemed like the best option. 

"Sounds good to me." said Kairi already getting up. "Actually, not to be rude or anything but we'd only be going slower with more people tagging along." Roxas commented. This got Kairi fired up. **"Oh great, my friend is laying here in a state of losing his mind and I'm just supposed to sit here and do nothing!" **she yelled, practically on the verge of tears. Namine and Olette quickly went over to Kairi's side to calm her down. Then Namine turned her head to Roxas, put on the angriest look she could possibly give him, and mouthed the words,_ do something_, to him. At this Roxas **GULPED** and chose his words carefully before he said what he did next. 

"Look," Roxas began nervously, "I'm not saying that we don't want you to help but think of it this way. While we chase after Axel, you guys can watch over Sora and contact us if anything worse happens so that we'll know we need to speed up. Okay?" he finished nervously. He did _**not**_want Namine to look at him the way she had looked at him _ever_ again. Then Riku stood up. 

"Fine, we'll leave it to you then." He said coolly. Kairi looked up alarmed, "But Riku --" He held up a hand to shush her. "Like Roxas said, if something happens we can just complain to them to hurry things up." She still looked at him unsure of what to think. Then she spoke again and said, "But how'll we --" but was cutoff once more by Riku. "We'll probably be able to contact them with our hearts like that time when Roxas fell from the station tower, so don't sweat it." He said reassuringly. "Hey-" Roxas began angrily, but a warning look from Namine stopped him. _Whatever._

"So then, I guess that means we're off again right guys?" Olette questioned readily. **"Ready!" **they all exclaimed. With that, Namine opened a portal right there in Riku's room and head through. Hayner, Pence, and Olette following close behind, once again leaving Roxas last in line. "Thanks," he said to the other two, relieved. "No problem, just make sure you get that knucklehead Sora's memories back before me and Kairi come after you and beat Axel to a pulp." Riku added half jokingly, half seriously. Roxas laughed and tilted his head to the side; _I sure wouldn't want these two to come after me if I was their enemy._

And with that memo secured in his brain Roxas looked out the window to check the sun. It was on the west side now. He frowned and looked at his watch; _3:00 p.m. already! Crap, we gotta' hurry. _He thought as he charged through the hole. 

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

As he made his way through the darkness, he thought of a bunch of things. He thought of Axel with a _Magic Eraser _of some sort, who could be erasing Sora's memories right this minute. He thought of the homework, _what if we don't finish it on time. _He thought of Riku and Kairi watching over Sora, the chores he had to do when he got home, the worlds they might have to pass through to find Axel, and a whole list of other worries, like how Seifer and his team were doing after their fight. _Why the hell am I even worrying about them, for crying out loud, I must be going nuts! _

Roxas worried about these things for awhile as he jogged to keep up with his companions. Suddenly his thoughts returned to what he had heard on the news that morning. _Oh yeah! There was something linked to the news this morning that I'm trying to remember. But what was it? Aw c'mon Roxas, focus! Now what was it? _His thoughts then flashed to the news about the rumored meteor shower that was supposed to start at around 8:00 that night. _That's right… the meteor shower. I wanted to watch it. _After remembering that he checked his watch again; 3:15. That's when he heard Namine's voice call a bit further ahead, "We're almost to the next world, and Axel is **definitely **in this world!" she explained excitedly, if not barbarically. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief at this. _If we hurry up and finish this, I guess it'd be nice to watch the meteor shower with everyone, _he thought dreamily. But little did Roxas know that there was a particular person whom he truly wanted to watch the meteors with, and that person had the same exact thought as she smiled to herself just thinking about it. 

_**To be continued…**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Note: Sorry, this chapter was A LOT shorter than the last and I know it. Besides Sora getting his memories back you have to wonder: which of the girls that Roxas is traveling does he unknowingly wish to watch the meteors with? We might find out in the next chapter of, "It's Just One of those Days." So stay tuned! And thanks for the great review(s). I hope to upload the next chapter before, if not during Spring Break, but if I get more reviews maybe I'll write a bit faster so, send them in you guys! Please and thanks!


	3. Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, its cast/characters, so and so…

_**Evening Rush **_

"Alright everyone, get ready to jump," Namine called sternly, "and watch your step this time!!" she finished, obviously referring to Roxas' "smooth" landing from earlier. The other four giggled quietly remembering the moment, while Roxas followed close behind them, scowling slightly. _So what if I fell and got some sand in my mouth. Not like I wanted it to happen…_ he thought, his face flushing red again. 

"Ok everybody this is our stop," Namine's voice rang out as she looked back at the group behind her before exiting. _Axel, that idiot, I don't want anything bad to happen to Sora but more importantly, I don't want to have to drag these guys into it. _Namine thought, her mind focusing on what she was going to do about her friends safety. Sigh_I guess I shouldn't worry too much about them, after all, they're strong… _

But Namine's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She jerked her head up in surprise and turned to see that her friends had already made it outside the portal and were now, impatiently, waiting for her. She stared at them wide eyed and alarmed. 

It was Roxas who spoke to get Namine back from her shock. "Hey, c'mon Namine, wake up in there." He said playfully, gently patting the top of her head. This got Namine's attention. She instinctively began reaching around the top of her head for Roxas' hand while whining at the same time to, "Quit it!!" she had struggled to say without giggling but failed. She couldn't help it. The feel of his hand patting her head was warm and soothing. Since Axel had stolen her sketchbook that morning, a feeling of anger and stress had threatened to make her day miserable. But now, being here on an adventure, on a cloudless night with almost all of her best friends around her, she couldn't help but feel happy about. 

She had seen the news that morning as well, before she started her morning sketches. _It would be nice to watch the meteor shower tonight with Roxas and everyone…especially Roxas…_the thought of it all warmed her up inside. _Which is why we should hurry up and find Axel… _

Remembering this, she now told Roxas to stop. Although she would have enjoyed keeping his attention for a little bit longer she knew that if they didn't stop now, they'd never make it back home in time for the meteor shower. They would have to hurry. 

"Alright then everyone, we all know that there is a meteor shower tonight so if we want to get back before 8:00 tonight." Namine said her tone brisk and ready. They all nodded in agreement. "First things first," Pence chimed in bravely, "we need to find out what world we're in." "Oh, right." The other four responded, embarrassed. _**Duh…**_

They all scanned the area for a moment, trying hard to recognize where exactly they had gotten to. Suddenly Namine gasped as she began to recall the place. "We're in Hollow Bastion…" she said to the others, her voice hardly louder than a whisper. But nothing could have prepared them for what happened next. 

A hysterical laugh from above caused the group to look up in alarm. The ends of a black cloak flapped calmly in the evening breeze. Then they caught sight of a head with flaming red hair and instantly knew that their target was there. He had been watching them the whole time since their arrival. It was Axel. 

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Pence's face turned pale at the sight of him, Olette kept her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed as she wondered if they should strike him first or wait for his explanation. Hayner was ready for a fight with his fists clenched into tight balls, ready at his side. Roxas just stared up at him intently while, Namine glared up at him, knowing that if he gave chase she would be ready (which she was.) Either way, there was silence for a moment as everyone waited and thought. Axel was the first to speak. 

"Ah, so you finally caught up it's about time." he said arrogantly as a smug look formed on his face. "What do you mean we caught up?" Namine spat out angrily. "We didn't need to go chasing you through a whole bunch of worlds just to find the likes of you." she finished, her lips curling into a proud smile. Axel's snobby look faltered as he scowled slightly at this. _Oh don't you start getting smart with me you good for nothing witch…and Roxas will you please get away from her!!_ He thought scornfully as Roxas stepped closer to Namine's side. _Disgusting, he's acting so lovey-dovey._

Roxas knew that Axel was gonna pounce on them soon, but he wanted to avoid a big brawl at all costs. So he gave Namine a look that said _leave this to me_. She nodded in response, knowing that Roxas wouldn't let her down and turned to join the others on the sidelines. 

Axel was an old friend of Roxas so he didn't want to hurt his old pal. Instead, he decided to keep his "struggle" club to his side and try to talk Axel out of the situation and get the sketchbook that way. If worse came to worse, only then would he pick up his club fight. 

"Come on Axel, will you please give Namine's sketchbook back so she can fix Sora up?" Roxas asked politely. Axel stood silent. "Sora passed out this afternoon 'cause you did something so will please let us have the sketchbook back?" Roxas asked a little more urgently this time. Still Axel wouldn't speak. Roxas was getting desperate now.**"PLEASE, IF WE DON'T HURRY WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE METEOR SHOWER TONIGHT, RIKU AND KAIRI ARE GONNA SKIN US ALIVE, AND SORA COULD-" **but Roxas was cut off with a firm **"SHUT UP!!"**from Axel. 

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Startled by Axel's sudden outburst, Roxas tried to find the words to speak but none came. Axel stared down his nose at Roxas, fierce rage circulating in his blood. Once again it was Axel who made the first move. 

He jumped down from the low rooftop he stood from and came face to face with Roxas. He stared Roxas straight in the eye while the others watched carefully, in case they needed to jump in and save their friend. Axel took a deep breath and spoke calmly. 

"Look, I just wanted to have some fun today." He began seriously. "I heard the news today too, y'know, about the meteor shower and stuff, and I just wanted to hang out with someone." He stopped for a moment and shifted his gaze to Namine. After hearing about this, Namine felt ashamed. _He only wanted to hang out with me and maybe everyone else today but I never gave him the chance to really explain._ She thought sadly. 

Namine was now sorry for being so heartless and rude, so she walked up to the two boys and spoke. "I'm sorry, Axel." She whispered sadly. "I had no idea that you wanted to watch the meteor shower with us." She explained, embarrassed for not understanding. 

When Axel heard Namine apologize, his mood suddenly changed from bummed to pleased. "It's okay now I guess after all; I shouldn't have been so whinny earlier this morning." Axel comforted the playfulness in his voice returning. Namine brightened and was happy that he wasn't sore at her and said cheerfully, "Alright, then I hope you'll join us for the meteor shower." He nodded with a smile on his face and handed Namine her 'memories' sketchbook back. But then he did something totally unexpected. 

He swiftly picked Namine up in a close embrace, kissed her gently on the cheek, and set her down just swiftly as he had lifted her. 

There was a big** –GASP- **from the three on the sidelines and a sharp**"HEY!!"** from Roxas as he watched Axel plant the quick kiss on Namine's cheek. _What the hell?! _ He thought when he finally set Namine down. Namine's face flushed red the instant she was set down and all she could was stand shocked, with her hand on the cheek Axel had just kissed. 

Then Axel opened a portal and said, "Well let's not keep Riku and Kairi waiting." before quickly disappearing. Hayner, Pence, and Olette followed just behind him, laughing hysterically as they went. Namine and Roxas were the last to go. 

Namine stood awkwardly for a few more moments with her hand to her cheek before finally turning to Roxas and saying, "Well I guess we really should hurry back to the islands if we want to make it back to Twilight Town in time." They walked over to the portal when Roxas asked to stop. He looked up to the sky and searched for the sun. It was setting now. He checked his watch, only 5:10. He sighed a sigh of relief, when he felt a tug on his left hand. Namine was holding it. 

"C'mon Roxas, quit daydreaming." she said teasingly. He smiled and allowed her to lead him as they entered the portal together. And throughout the entire trip back to the islands, laughter rang throughout that whole tunnel of darkness. 

_**To be continued… **_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: Whew, sorry for the delay people. I knew there would have to be some confrontation in this chapter so it took me a while to think of what to put in. Especially the end part where I had to fit Namine and Roxas together (the Axel hugging Namine scene was also tricky.) 00 Once again, I'm sorry it took so long (and for the chapter being so short)! Anyway, the next chapter will be the last so I hope you look forward to it. Please send in your reviews and I'll try to upload ASAP, so please be patient. That's all for now so please stay tuned and send in your reviews. And please, look forward to the end of "It's Just One of Those Days." Thank you! 


	4. Night

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, just this story that I hope you enjoyed

_**Night Lights **_

The sun was going down now and the air began to cool, but nothing could erase the heat from the events of earlier that afternoon. The clock on the wall ticked slowly, _tick… tock…, _as the two sat silently with their stiff friend. The boy was kneeling and kept his gaze on his immobile friend, while keeping his cool. The girl on the other hand, sat with her legs crossed lotus/Indian style and her arms folded squarely across her chest, her left pointer finger tapping impatiently on her right arm and her eyes darted dangerously from the boy lying motionless on the floor to the one sitting before her.

Finally the chime on the clock went off, drawing the attention of the two from their fidgeting. _6:00 pm… _Kairi thought with worry, _that's it I'm going after them._ She stood up to leave when Riku held up his hand to stop her.

"What?" she asked impatiently. "Look, I know you don't want me to rush after them but it's already 6:00 and…" but he held up his hand to silence her again and said, "They're here."

And at that exact moment, a black hole appeared behind her along with a sudden gust of wind. She tried to turn around to face the hole but was blown forward into Sora, who was blown into Riku, and in the end the three of them ended up in one awkward pile on the floor.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Oh fudge; we didn't make a very smooth landing, did we?" Hayner started, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Hayner!" Olette hissed. "Watch your mouth!" she said smacking the back of his head. "Ouch." Pence sighed hopelessly as the two began to argue. _Here we go again… _

"Man, those two just don't know when to quit." Axel commented dryly. "They're made for each other." He added more enthusiastically this time. Pence, Roxas, and Namine all giggled at this. _So true. _"Hey Namine, isn't it about time you wake Sora up?" Axel reminded her. "Oh yeah…" Namine said thoughtfully. "Right then, wake up Sora!" she called sweetly. At her call, Sora stirred.

Sora lay on his belly and blinked sleepily as he finally began to wake. _What the heck happened…_ he thought dreamily as he pushed himself up slowly. He looked around the room trying to remember where he was when he noticed a strange and unfamiliar feeling where he lay. Then he heard a soft groan from below him. No, it wasn't below him, it was _under_ him. Something or _somebody _was lying under him. He was fully awake now, and looked down slowly to what horror he would find.

But he didn't meet one.

Instead, he found himself face to face with his dear friend Kairi, who was facing forward to him, but her back was laid across Riku's so that they made a sort of cross shape. Riku growled quietly in pain while Kairi just stared at Sora as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sora kept his arms stiff in push-up form and shut his eyes to brace himself for a slap, but he didn't get one.

Then he felt arms suddenly grasping around his torso and was pulled down into a tight embrace. Sora felt like he was suffocating, but Kairi just held onto him and exclaimed, **"Sora, thank goodness, you're okay!!" **Then she squeezed him even tighter. Sora felt the air quickly escaping him while Riku groaned in pain at the weight of the two. _And I thought they were light… Man they need to cut back on the paopu fruit. _He thought tiredly. Meanwhile, the other six were howling with laughter. _Damn town brats… _Sora and Riku thought both flushing red. How embarrassing.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

When Sora started turning purple and Riku looked like his spine might give out, the viewers from Twilight Town finally jumped in to help. Roxas ripped Sora from Kairi's grasp, Sora wheezing heavily, while Olette and Namine helped Kairi up, and Riku was massaged by Hayner and Pence before Axel finally helped him up. Then they all headed out to the beach and hung out along the shore in the last bits of light and when the first star appeared in the sky Roxas checked the time on his watch.

_7:03 now, eh? _He thought sadly. They would have to leave now if they wanted to catch the meteor shower. So he stood up slowly, turned to his friends and said "Well, today was fun but if we want to get home in time for the meteor shower we have to leave now." Hayner, Pence, and Olette crawled to Roxas on their knees and begged him to stay longer like he was the strict father and they were his children. But Roxas didn't give in to them and in the end they all stood and got ready to go.

They packed some paopu fruit with them, promised to visit soon, and when Namine had made sure that Sora was ok, they said their goodbyes and disappeared through the black hole once again.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

When they returned to Twilight Town it was already 7:30 and they still needed to decide where they were going to watch. After arguing about whether they should watch from the mansion or the station tower, they decided on watching from Sunset Hill. Except now it was 7:40. They could only hope that the train would go fast enough so that they could still get some snacks. Unfortunately, it didn't.

But it was fine with Hayner, Roxas, and Axel that the train didn't go as fast because it meant that they had an excuse not to buy super nice food for the girls and Pence. They ended up buying snacks on the train anyway so it didn't matter. It was 7:51 when they reached the station so they didn't have time to waste hunting for food.

By the time they had reached Sunset Hill, it was 7:57 and all that was left now was to split the food and decide on a spot. They still had the paopu fruit but, they would each have to share one if they still wanted to save some for another time. So they had a quick argument about pairs, then chose seating arrangements, and finally settled down in their spots.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The pairs were perfect for each other. Since Axel and Pence mostly cared about eating they got along fine. Hayner and Olette would have seemed like a rough pair for this evening, but Olette soon warmed up to him and let Hayner escort her to their spot. The last pair was Roxas and Namine. At first things were awkward between the two, but the tension broke soon enough.

As the two sat together on a ledge next to the houses they talked for awhile and ate. Then Roxas checked his watch once more. He would have frowned because the clock read 8:05 but before he could, Namine suddenly grasped his hand and tugged on it, and then told him to look up at the sky.

He peered up for a moment and saw the great little lights streak across the black night sky. Then Namine said, "Make a wish." And she let go of his hand to clasp both of hers together, as she closed her eyes and made a wish. Roxas peeked up the sky and then he looked back at Namine. Never had he seen her look more radiant than she did tonight. He thought of how beautiful she looked and then he closed his eyes and finally made a wish: _I wish for Namine to be happy. _

He was forced to open his eyes again when Namine shook him. "Roxas, hello, earth to Roxas." She said a little worriedly. His eyes flickered open and he seemed almost in a daze. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I must've been wishing too hard." He said jokingly. Namine stared at him and then a smile spread across her face. "So what _did _you wish for?" she asked teasingly. He flushed for second. How was he going to answer _that_ question? It was _way _too embarrassing.

He thought about how he would answer and decided that the truth would be best. _It's Namine, she'd know if I was lying anyway. She is a witch. Not like I think about her that way. _He thought with a sigh. Then he said, "I wished for everyone to be happy." _Alright, so it's not the whole truth but it still is part of the truth_. He thought feeling slightly ashamed. Namine smiled at this and surprised him by saying, "You're lying. You wished for me to be happy." Roxas was stunned.

"How did you know?" he asked totally shocked. She smiled again and leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Because I'm a witch, remember?" she pulled back giggling. Her breath tickled his ear and he blushed even more. She had been so close and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Then she took out the paopu fruit, split it in half, and gave one half while she began to eat the other.

They stared up at the sky eating their fruit when Namine spoke again. "Y'know, on the Destiny Islands they say…" "That if two people share the paopu fruit it binds you together?" Roxas cut in. Namine blinked and then said, "Yes that's exactly what they say." She finished her fruit then scooted closer to him. "Hey Roxas, I had a lot of fun today." She said quietly resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, a small smile spreading across his face. Then he finished his fruit up too, and scooted close enough to her so that the gap between them was gone. Then he put his arm around her shoulder, leaned in close, and whispered, "Me too, Namine."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Somewhere, in the Destiny Islands sat Sora, Riku, and Kairi. That night, they too, were watching the same meteor shower. They all made wishes and talked and were having a good time. The three were also eating paopu fruit. They were just relaxing under the star sprinkled sky. Kairi sat in between Riku and Sora and they all thought about the gang in Twilight Town. "We sure do have some weird friends." Sora commented, lazily chewing up his paopu fruit. "We really do." Kairi nodded off blankly. "Mm…" Riku mumbled in agreement.

"But today was weird too," Sora added casually, "what did happen exact-""Enough Sora, just shut up and eat your paopu fruit." Riku butt in irritated by Sora's curiosity. No way was he going to explain what happened after he passed out and show how worried he was about him. "Oh yeah? Well say that again!" Sora shot back getting pumped up. Kairi sighed and thought to herself_, There they go again._ _Oh well, no need to worry. I'm just glad that everything's back to normal. _And she listened to the two argue all through the night, while wishing on every shooting star she saw of for everyone's happiness.

_**The End. **_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: Well everyone, it was hard but I finally completed my first fanfic. Yay!! Thank you so much for all the great reviews. They were great. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do for my next story but I have a few other Kingdom Hearts stories in mind so be on the lookout. Sorry if it was too long and if the ending sucks. I suck at writing endings. And this last chapter was especially hard since I had to make the ending pretty and nice so I had rough time with that. Once again, thanks for the reviews. I know I have bad grammar and I repeat a lot of words and whole bunch of other things, so if you have any tips please tell me. And since this is the last chapter I hope you'll do me the favor of giving me some last reviews for this story. I won't be able to fix my stories if I don't have feedback so please review. Thank you to those who have kept on reading my story and I hope to hear from you again in my next fanfic. 'Til then, this is goodbye for now. So thank you, goodbye, and please review._ Sigh, I repeat myself too much._


End file.
